¿La Joya del Rey?
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Cuando Bilbo y sus compañeros consigues reconquistar la montaña, el mal del dragón comienza a caer sobre Thorin. Sin embargo, el pequeño hobbit no permitirá que su querido amigo caiga en las garras de ese mal. Incluso aunque eso signifique darle su cuerpo en el intento. Advertencia: Contiene Lemon.


**Hola a todos los que estén leyendo este fanfic, sobretodo porque es de buena educación saludar en una categoría que no he tocado mucho. Por mi compañera Analia (¡Maldita sea tu influencia!. No, es broma. Si sabes que yo te quiero mucho), he visto lo encantadora que podía ser esta pareja, así que quería, después de hablar con esta compañera, escribir este fanfic. En realidad, quería hacer dos de estos personajes, pero primero haré este, que habla de los tiempos en los que Thorin perdió la cabeza por el oro.**

 **Por supuesto, la categoría es M, por lo que contiene lemon (contenido para adultos), así que si hay menores de edad leyendo esto, es bajo su responsabilidad. Mi deber es informar y ya lo he hecho, así que todo lo demás está en vuestras manos.**

 _ **¿LA JOYA DEL REY?**_

-La joya del rey tiene que estar aquí. Tiene que estar en estos salones- murmuraba Thorin mientras caminaba sobre el fastuoso tesoro que él y su compañeros había conseguido recuperar.

Bilbo, observándole de lejos, solo podía preocuparse por él. Desde que habían tomado de vuelta este de las garras del dragón, Thorin no había dejado descansar a nadie y buscaba con ahínco la piedra.

Balin ya le había dejado claro que este había caído preso de la enfermedad del dragón, el mismo mal que había hecho perder la razón a su abuelo, y que poco podrían hacer por él, llorando por ello poco antes de que él entrara en la habitación.

Pero Bilbo quería intentarlo. En algún lugar en el interior de aquel ser codicioso, se encontraba su amigo, aquel por el que había arriesgado la vida. Si lo abandonaba de aquel modo a su suerte, ¿cómo podría mirar a nadie jamás a la cara después?.

-Thorin, deberías descansar- le sugirió este, llegando a su lado sin que el rey se diera cuenta.

¿Desde cuando los enanos bajaban tanto la guardia?. Preocupado, observó como este tuvo que necesitar un buen rato para fijar la vista en él. Y mucho más para reconocerlo, como si hubiera tenido un velo delante de los ojos.

-El hobbit- murmuró Thorin, como si necesitara recordarse a sí mismo con quien estaba hablando.

-Llevas días aquí abajo. No has dormido. A penas has comido. Me preocupas- le dijo Bilbo, dejando patente esto no solo en su expresión, si no también en su voz.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparte los asuntos del rey?- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Porque hemos sido compañeros, Thorin. Porque nos hemos ayudado en todo este tiempo, hemos recuperado vuestro hogar y tú solo pareces preocuparte por el oro y esa estúpida piedra.

Los ojos de este llamearon hacía Bilbo y, cogiendo el cuello de la camisa de este, acercó su cara a la de él hasta que el pequeño hobbit pudo ver aquellas llamas frente a sus propios ojos, notando como un pequeño nudo de temor se formaba dentro de él.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que la joya del rey es una estúpida piedra?!.¡¿Acaso sabes todo lo que representa?!- le preguntó, dejando salir el famoso carácter de los enanos por lo que eran tan mal mirados entre los elfos.

-¡Claro que sé lo que representa!.¡Pero te esta haciendo perder la cabeza, Thorin!.¡Mira lo que estas haciendo, lo que les están haciendo a los tuyos!.¡Ya tenéis la montaña, ya eres rey, pero, aun así, sigues buscando esa piedra como si pudiera darte algo que no tuvieras ya!- gritó Bilbo, tratando de soltarse.

Los pies a penas le llegaban al suelo por el modo en que el enano lo mantenía sujeto y temía que, en mitad de aquel delirio que lo aquejaba, este pudiera cometer alguna locura. Los demás se encontraban en los niveles inferiores, buscando la joya, mientras Thorin había vuelto a vagar por las montañas de oro cerca de la entrada. Si este quisiera matarlo en aquellos momentos, nadie podría ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Es la joya del rey y, como tal, tiene que estar en mi poder!.¡Los siete pueblos enanos solo se unirán bajo el poseedor de la piedra!.

-¡Se unirán por el gobernante de la montaña, por el rey de Ereborn!.¡Pero eso ya lo eres, Thorin!.¡Mira a tu alrededor, mira donde estas!.

¿Seria una mala señal que estuviera empezando a sentir la vista nublada?. El poco aire que le quedaba lo había empleado para que el enano entrara en razón, pero no parecía que hubiera bastado. Este seguía manteniéndole lejos del suelo, mirándolo con aquellos ojos encendidos.

-¡¿Qué sabrá una rata de la Comarca sobre los asuntos de los enanos?!.¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando!.¡No sabes nada!- le gritó este.

Pero, a diferencia de Bilbo, Thorin no se daba cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su interlocutor. Solo cuando el cuerpo de este quedó flácido contra sus manos se percató de que algo malo estaba pasando y soltó el cuerpo, que cayó a plomo contra el oro, como si se tratara de algún juguete que se hubiera roto.

El rey solo pudo permanecer de pie junto a él, contemplándolo, confuso, hasta que en su mente pareció brillar algo de raciocinio.

-¿Bilbo?- preguntó con voz quebrada.

Pero, por supuesto, el hobbit no pudo responder. Inconsciente como estaba, ni siquiera daba señales de encontrarse vivo aun.

Thorin, preocupado, miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda, pero todos sus hombres se encontraban buscaban la piedra del Arca, por lo que nadie podía ir a ayudarlos. Dejándose caer de rodillas al lado de su compañero, el rey en persona comenzó a agitarlo, tratando de despertarlo de algún modo.

-Vamos, Bilbo. No puedes estar haciendo esto. Despierta. Abre los ojos.

Y, como todo buen enano ante una situación como aquella, dándose cuenta de que las palabras no bastaban, comenzó a golpear al hobbit en la cara, tratando de que este despertara de algún modo.

En un principio, Bilbo no pareció reaccionar. Pero no aguantó demasiados golpes antes de que sus parpados comenzaran a abrirse. Thorin, tomando un suspiro de alivio, lo contempló mientras despertaba y ayudó a este a que se incorporara.

-Maldita sea, hobbit. Si te estabas quedando sin aire, deberías habérmelo dicho.

-¿Habría servido de algo en ese momento?- fue lo que este le preguntó a su vez, llevándose una mano al cuello, aun notando como si las manos del enano se encontraran sobre él.

-No quería hacerte daño. Sabes que no quería hacerte daño,¿verdad?- le dijo, tratando de buscar sus ojos mientras dejaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor.

-Lo sé, Thorin. Es esta montaña, este oro, esa joya que te tiene obsesionado.¿No ves lo que te esta haciendo?- le dijo Bilbo a su vez, empeñado en la tarea de que este abriera los ojos.

Pero la expresión fría del rey bajo la montaña volvió a él en cuanto el hobbit volvió a mencionar el hecho de que abandonaran aquella tarea, soltando su hombro y poniéndose en pie.

-Será mejor que dejes de hablar de eso. Ya te he dicho que no es algo que te incumba- le advirtió.

-¿Y no era yo parte de esta compañía?. ¿No entré para buscar esa piedra por ti?.¿No arriesgué mi vida para que vosotros pudierais volver aquí?- insistió Bilbo, poniéndose en pie con cierto trabajo, tratando de que Thorin le diera la cara, ya que este se había vuelto hacía las montañas de oro. -De saber como se volvería esto, jamás os habría ayudado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- exclamó el enano de nuevo, volviéndose hacía él.-¡¿Insinúas que nunca tendríamos que haber recuperado nuestra tierra?!.

-No. Lo que digo es que nunca tendrías que haber dejado que la mala influencia de esa piedra te afectara. El resto de tus compañeros se encuentran perfectamente. Solo tú tienes este problema, solo tú estas cegado de esta manera.

-Deja de hablar de esto. Te lo advierto- gruñó este, cogiendo a Bilbo por su chaqueta.

-¿O qué?.¿Volverás a ahogarme?.¿Me matarás?.¿Eso es lo que harás con todos los que se interpongan entre esa piedra y tú?- le preguntó el menor, plantándole cara.

Algo bastante atrevido por su parte. Los hobbit no eran seres que amaran los combates, pero, si con aquella charla conseguía traer al antiguo Thorin de vuelta, bien valdría el esfuerzo y pasar un poco de miedo.

-¡No!- exclamó este, soltándolo.-¿Crees de verdad que alguna vez te haría daño intencionadamente?- le preguntó con un tono de desagradable sorpresa.

Algo cayó del interior del bolsillo de Bilbo y, mientras este permanecía con la boca abierta, dispuesto a contestar a su pregunta, ambos contemplaron como la piedra del Arca caía entre ellos, sonando contra las monedas como si hubiera caído una pesada losa.

Bilbo abrió los ojos sobremanera, notando un terror frío que lo recorría. Thorin, comprendiendo lo que era aquello y de donde salia, alzó la vista hacía el hobbit que tenía ante sí, el único ser en aquella montaña en el que había confiado y en el que había pensado que nunca le robaría, con la piedra de su pueblo, del rey, en el bolsillo.

-¿Me estabas robando?- se alzó la voz de Thorin en mitad del silencio, sonando para Bilbo tan alto como si hubiera gritado.-¿Me has intentado robar?.¿A mi?.

-Thorin...yo...-trató de excusarse este, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Pero,¿qué decir en aquella situación?. La piedra había caído de su bolsillo. De eso no había duda alguna. Los dos lo habían visto. Y cualquier cosa que pudiera decir jamás seria suficiente para este, que volvía a mirarlo de aquella forma helada y, sin embargo, manteniéndose en calma, haciendo que Bilbo sintiera aun más temor por él.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?- le preguntó el enano, dando un pesado paso hacía él.

Y Bilbo, tratando de retroceder, se tropezó contra sus propios pies, cayendo de culo sobre aquellas malditas montañas de oro.

-No...no...no es lo que piensas. Trataba de hacerlo por tu bien- trató de excusarse este, de manera vaga. Pero sabía tan bien como él que aquellas palabras no servirían de nada.

-Has tratado de robarle al rey- le acusó Thorin, arrodillándose entre sus piernas abiertas, cogiendo nuevamente a este del cuello.

Bilbo sintió como se quedó sin aire. Aunque, en aquella ocasión, no se trataba de las manos de Thorin en su cuello. Era su propio temor, el miedo de saber que este había descubierto que había estado ocultándole la piedra, que no tendría ninguna excusa para librarse del castigo que este quisiera imponerle.

-Tra...trataba de salvar a un amigo- fue lo poco que pudo murmurar.

-No hables- le exigió Thorin, cerrando los ojos mientras una arruga de molestia aparecía entre sus cejas.

-De verdad que...solo lo hacía por...tu bien- trató de asegurarle.

-¡Te he dicho que no hables!- exclamó el enano, zarandeándolo tan fuerte que Bilbo sintió que salia fuera de su propia piel por un instante.

-Por...por favor, Thorin- rogó por piedad.

-De nada te servirá hacer eso ahora- le amenazó este, con una voz oscura que le erizó la piel al hobbit.

-¿Qué...qué vas a... hacerme?.

¡Dioses!.¡¿Por qué aquellos amplios salones se habían quedado sin aire de golpe?!. Bilbo sentía que se ahogaba mientras sentía la pesada mirada de Thorin sobre él, recorriéndole de arriba a bajo con la mirada tras su pregunta.

-Te enseñaré a respetar al rey- fue todo lo que este le respondió, tratando de sacar su chaqueta a tirones.

Y la tela hobbit poco tenía que hacer ante la fuerza de un enano. Esta se arrancó tan fácil que Bilbo ni siquiera entendió que estaba pasando por un momento, pestañeando con sorpresa. Hasta percatarse de que Thorin le estaba desnudando.

-¡No!.¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- gritó Bilbo, tratando de recolocar sus ropas mientras el mayor conseguía que los botones de su camisa volaran.-¡Thorin, vuelve a tus cabales, por favor!.

-Nadie se burla del rey- sentenció este, ignorando sus débiles defensas, apartando la ropa del hobbit mientras lo dejaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-¡No...no me estaba burlando de tí!.¡Te lo juro!- insistió Bilbo, notándose cada vez más nervioso al comprobar la facilidad que tenía este de dejarle sin ropa.

-Deja de hablar- volvió a exigirle Thorin.

-¡En serio!.¡Quería decirte que la había encontrado muchas veces, pero nunca surgía la ocasión!.

-¡He dicho que te calles!- tronó este.

Pero, en aquella ocasión, en vez de cerrar los ojos con furia, se inclinó sobre el pequeño hobbit y devoró sus labios, dejando a Bilbo paralizado al sentirle entrar sin ningún esfuerzo al interior de su boca.

El pequeño ni siquiera sabía por qué no hacía algo para combatirlo. Permaneció donde estaba, plantado en el suelo, mientras Thorin no tenía ningún problema para entrar en él. Su lengua se encontró de manera tan rápida en su boca, haciéndole sentir tan sumamente vulnerable, que solo permitió que este siguiera haciéndolo hasta que recobrara la cordura.

Sin embargo, aquellos labios sobre los suyos, aquella lengua jugando en su interior, arrasándolo, recorriéndolo, hicieron que un nuevo temblor recorriera la piel de Bilbo. Y, en esta ocasión, nada tenía que ver con el temor. Se sintió encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando Thorin se inclinó más sobre él, buscándolo aun más profundamente. Pero ese fue todo el movimiento que pudo hacer en su contra.

Una serie de sonidos comenzaron a elevarse al rededor de ellos y el pequeño hobbit tardó un rato en percatarse que aquellos sonidos estaban saliendo de sus propios labios. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Thorin le estaba haciendo, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo en consecuencia. Demasiado en consecuencia.

Había permanecido soltero durante muchos años en la Comarca, a pesar de que su familia era muy respetada y que el apellido Bolsón prácticamente perecería con él si no tenía descendencia. Y, a pesar de eso, a pesar de todas las posibilidades de haber encontrado a alguien para formar una familia, allí se encontraba entre los brazos de un enano, prácticamente siendo devorado por este mientras notaba como la mano de Thorin subía hasta su nuca para que no se moviera del lugar.

Ni siquiera podía preguntarse porqué le estaba dejando hacer aquello.

-Tho... Thorin, no-le rogó este, cuando aquellos labios se separaron de los suyos, solo para descender por su cuello.

Sin nada de ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, el enano no tenía ningún impedimento para llegar a cualquier rincón de él. Tomó sus pezones entre los dientes como si estos no estuvieran conectados con su cuerpo, mordiéndolos y tirando de ellos hasta hacerle creer que se los arrancaría. Y, a pesar de eso, a pesar de que debería temer aquella reacción nada controlada de este, aquellos jadeos seguían saliendo de él, retumbando en las paredes cercanas, haciéndole sentir aun más avergonzado al escuchar sus propios gemidos volver a sus oídos cuando rebotaban.

No pudo poner resistencia cuando Thorin lo empujó para que se acostara sobre las monedas, haciéndole saltar cuando notó el tacto frío del metal contra su espalda. Pero estas tampoco tardaron demasiado en calentarse mientras los labios del rey de la montaña descendían por el pequeño pecho, en comparación con el suyo, del hobbit, dejando un camino que solo dejaba piel temblorosa a su paso.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntó Thorin de manera vaga.

Cierto era que había conseguido forjar un fuerte lazo de amistad con Bilbo, un lazo que había pensado que nunca se rompería. Pero, ante la idea de que le había engañado, de que había tratado de robarle, de que había querido llevarse la piedra del Arca con él de vuelta a la Comarca, había logrado que algo se rompiera en su interior, abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo como si eso pudiera borrar lo sucedido. Como si eso impidiera que...se marchara.

Tratando de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, de oír los gemidos que este inútilmente estaba tratando de contener, de ver como se ondulaba bajo él, como Bilbo trataba de buscar sus ojos o abrir la boca para decir algo, solo dejando salir más jadeos, Thorin continuó su camino hacía abajo, llegando fácilmente hasta el cierre de aquellos cortos pantalones de hobbit, donde las manos de Bilbo salieron disparadas para alejarlo.

-No...Ahí no...Por favor- le rogó este.

Pero...¿Qué iba a hacer el rey bajo la montaña cuando aquella petición venía acompañada con aquel sonrojo sobre aquella piel blanca que se había coloreado en a penas un suspiro, dejándole ver que era probable que ni el mismo sol hubiera visto aquel cuerpo como él lo estaba viendo ahora?. ¿Se detendría?.¿Dejaría de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo por el temor que este sentía a lo que fuera a hacerle a continuación?. No, un rey no haría eso. Un autentico rey tomaría lo que quisiera sin esperar la aprobación de nadie.

Apartando las manos de Bilbo, que no supuso demasiado trabajo, abrió el cierre de aquellos pantalones, demasiado fácil a su parecer, pensó molesto.¿Los hobbits eran alguna especie de raza fácil?.¿Se dejaban hacer aquellas cosas por los demás sin oponer resistencia?. E imaginarse a Bilbo de aquella manera solo consiguió enfurecerlo aun más.

Bajó estos por sus piernas hasta que la prenda quedó fuera, dejándole completamente desnudo ante sus ojos. Y el pequeño hobbit, avergonzado, se tapó la cara con las manos cuando su miembro erecto quedó ante la visión de este.

Era horrible que alguien lo viera de aquella vergonzosa forma, como si fuera alguna clase de animal que no pudiera controlar sus instintos. Pero, después de lo que Thorin le había hecho, no había podido evitarlo. Su cuerpo se había sentido tan bien, notando como una calor explosivo se esparcía por todo él, el aliento del enano sobre su piel, haciéndole aun más sensible ante lo que le hacía, que solo había podido dejarse hacer.

-¿De qué te estas escondiendo?- le preguntó Thorin, aun con aquel tono bajo que a Bilbo ya no le parecía tan amenazador.

-Yo...esto...-trató de murmurar el menor.

Pero las palabras ya no podían emerger de su garganta entre tanta vergüenza y tanto gemidos contenidos.

Thorin, que no estaba por la labor de que nadie le negara una respuesta a su pregunta, tomó el miembro de este en su mano, notando como aquel cuerpo bajo él volvía a temblar sin control.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. Y espero una respuesta.

Pero, aunque de ello hubiera dependido su vida, Bilbo se vio incapaz de articular palabra, corcoveando sobre las monedas, sin notar como estas se clavaban en su piel o caían como una avalancha montaña abajo. Solo podía notar aquella mano callosa contra su cuerpo, sujetándole firmemente. De no tratar de mantener algo de su honor, estaría gimiendo como una doncella en aquellos momentos.

-Muy bien. Si no piensas contestarme, tendré que sacarte una respuesta yo mismo.

Bilbo no supo a que se estaba refiriendo con aquellas palabras, solo notando con cierta decepción que la mano de Thorin lo soltaba. Sin embargo, cuando entreabrió los ojos, vio como la cabeza de este descendía a su entrepierna, dejándole sin aliento viendo como este abría los labios y lo tomaba con la boca.

El gemido del hobbit tuvo que resonar en el interior de toda la montaña. Pero nada podría haber hecho este para evitarlo. Se arqueó de nuevo contra las monedas y los temblores le recorrieron de arriba a bajo mientras sentía aquella boca sobre él. La lengua de este lo recorrió, dejándolo como menos que un animal herido bajo él, indefenso, incapaz de huir de su contacto.

Pero, de haberlo querido, a Thorin tampoco le habría importado.

Teniéndolo de aquella forma, a su merced, se sintió extrañamente más poderoso que cuando habían tomado de nuevo la montaña, recuperando el oro de su pueblo. E, incluso cuando era él el que se encontraba entre las piernas abiertas del hobbit, se sentía el que tenía el poder entre los dos. Nada podía hacer el menor para escapar de él excepto gemir, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras Thorin lo observaba. Aquellos ojos azules centrados en su persona.

Trabajó sobre él de manera dura, tomando todo rastro de humedad que el pequeño hobbit dejaba escapar, lamiéndolo desde la punta a la base y ascendiendo de nuevo, lamiendo la pequeña hendidura donde aquella humedad manaba para tomarlo en su boca, recreándose con su sabor mientras no podía evitar hacerle gemir.

``Quiero más de esto. Verlo más perdido´´, fue la única idea que surgió en la mente del enano mientras estaba sobre él, observando con atención como Bilbo se encogía, doblando las piernas, viendo como los dedos de los pies de este se doblaban hacía dentro mientras cerraba la boca con fuerza.

Estaba tratando de ocultarle algo, de mantener ese algo fuera de su alcance. Pero si pensaba que el rey bajo la montaña se lo iba a permitir, estaba muy equivocado.

No descendió el ritmo sobre él ni le dio tregua, forzándolo hasta el extremo, dejándole hecho menos que un ser que temblando bajo su boca.

-Po...por favor...Thorin...¡Para!- le rogó Bilbo en el ultimo momento, tratando de hacer gala de su ultimo esfuerzo.

Pero no sirvió de nada rogar. El enano lo llevó al limite, obligándole a dejarse ir incluso en contra de su propia voluntad en aquel lugar, encima de las montañas de oro del reino de los enanos. Los temblores le sucedieron uno tras otro, dejando su cuerpo como si se encontrara en mitad de una tormenta, gimiendo sin remedio, sin ni siquiera espacio para que le importara si alguien los estaba oyendo o no.

Sin embargo, tuvo que pensar con cierto alivio que ya habían terminado. Thorin le había castigado, pensó ente entre jadeos, tratando de tomar aire.

-No. Aun no hemos terminado- le advirtió Thorin, haciéndose a un lado la aljuba que llevaba y abriéndose el cierre de los pantalones ante la mirada sorprendida del hobbit cuando había notado que este trataba de recuperar sus ropas.

¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora?.¡¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora?!, pensó Bilbo con alarma mientras veía a este hurgar dentro de sus pantalones, apartando la vista a un lado cuando Thorin sacó su miembro entre sus piernas abiertas, sin fuerzas para que pudiera cerrarlas ante él.

-¿Acaso no quieres esto?- le preguntó cuando ya estaba posicionándose en su entrada, donde ambos tenían la vista clavada.

Bilbo lo sentía, presionando sobre él. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir aquello como una horrible invasión, la sensación de sentir el cuerpo de Thorin contra el suyo se sentía de alguna forma agradable. Era casi como si su interior quisiera acogerlo, como si quisiera que hiciera aquello.

Pero la sola idea de estar cediendo en aquello le llenó de miedo por un momento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?.¡Los dos eran hombres!.¡Y, sin embargo, estaba dejando que otro le hiciera todas aquellas vergonzosas cosas en mitad de una sala, donde cualquiera podría verlos u oírlos!.

Es Thorin, dijo otra voz en su cabeza. No es cualquier hombre. Es Thorin.

Y, temblando nuevamente, solo pudo gemir, haciendo la cabeza hacía un lado, con el puño cerca de la boca, tratando de acallar sus jadeos, mientras sintió como este entraba en él.

La invasión debería haberse sentido brutal, era un cuerpo ajeno entrando en su propio cuerpo. Y, aun así, solo pudo permanecer bajo él, gimiendo sin remedio mientras lo sentía abriéndose paso en su interior, oyendo como este también jadeaba por encima de él.

Cuando estuvieron finalmente unidos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, permaneciendo paralizados como si el momento fuera lo suficientemente surrealista como para que pudieran creérselo. Sin embargo, Bilbo se movió, tratando de tumbarse de costado, y el movimiento creó un roce entre ellos que los obligó a gemir de nuevo. Bilbo, de aquella manera derrotada, como si ya fuera inútil resistirse cuando ambos sabían que no lo estaba haciendo. Thorin entre dientes, preguntándose porqué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para hacer aquello cuando se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, el mayor comenzó a mecerse, creando una mayor fricción de sus cuerpos, forzando al pequeño hobbit a gemir aun más alto, notando como, sin quererlo, lo arrastraba a su interior.

De no contenerse, Thorin solo lo hubiera tomado duramente desde el principio, entrando en él sin cuidado aunque eso hubiera significado hacerle daño. Sin embargo, tras asegurarse de que este estaba disfrutando tanto como él bajo su cuerpo, plató sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza ladeada del hobbit y acometió en su interior, viendo como este volvía a gemir, lanzando más monedas montaña abajo.

El enano, sin poder contenerse más, continuó con aquel duro pero, al parecer, placentero, vaivén, viendo como este se encogía y retorcía bajo él, a veces buscando su mirada, otras abriendo la boca como si fuera a decir algo solo para dejar escapar gemidos mientras el miembro del menor se levantaba entre los dos.

De seguir de aquel modo duro y profundo, Thorin no duraría mucho, así que, incluso disfrutando de las vistas, tomó el miembro de Bilbo en su mano, masajeándolo mientras seguía manteniendo aquel ritmo, arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas, viendo como este abría los ojos tanto que casi parecía que el blanco fuera a comerse todo lo demás. Una onda de calor recorrió la espalda de Thorin, haciéndole perder su consistencia cuando notó como el menor lo apretaba en su interior, amenazando con hacerle perder el control.

Pero, con esfuerzo, se mantuvo sobre él, aun marcando aquel pesado ritmo, obligándole a aceptarlo, a que lo tomara del mismo modo que él lo tomaba a su vez.

De haber deseado morir alguna vez en su vida, estaba seguro de que habría sido de aquella manera, de aquella primitiva forma, ambos unidos de la manera en la que estaban hechos, sobre sus tierras. Aunque, técnicamente, se encontraran sobre una montaña de oro.

Cuando los temblores del clímax recorrieron a Bilbo, haciéndole gritar mientras culminaba en su mano, Thorin no pudo evitar apretar los dientes mientras sentía al menor apretarlo aun más en su interior como si, de alguna forma, le estuviera forzando a ir con él. Y, aunque por muy rey bajo la montaña que era, tuvo que abandonarse, dejarse arrastrar por los hachazos del placer que amenazaban con quebrarlo y abandonarse en el cuerpo del pequeño hobbit.

El momento pareció alargarse un siglo, luego una edad y, finalmente, una eternidad mientras permanecía de aquella forma, suspendido sobre él, gimiendo entre los dientes cerrados. Pero incluso aunque su concepto de tiempo se rasgó y rompió, volando por los tiempos, el momento simplemente pasó y tuvo que abandonarse sobre el cuerpo de este, notando contra su pecho el de el menor, buscando aire tanto como él.

¿Qué le había llevado a hacer aquello?.¿Por qué se había enfadado con Bilbo en primer lugar?. Ni siquiera podía recordarlo, por mucho que hiciera el esfuerzo.

Incorporándose sobre sus antebrazos para poder verlo, contempló aquel rostro sonrojado, con los parpados cerrados después de una experiencia similar a la suya. El rubor incluso había alcanzado la punta de sus orejas y le daban un color de una fruta madurar, encendiendo de nuevo algo dentro de Thorin.

Acariciando el rostro de este, vio como Bilbo giró la cara hacía él, tratando de fijar la vista en su cara después de aquella ola y, contemplando la ligera sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del enano mientras lo miraba a su vez, solo pudo hacer una pregunta.

-¿Ya no estas enfadado por lo de la joya del rey?- consiguió murmurar, tras unos minutos necesarios para tomar aire.

La mano de Thorin recorriendo su rostro y su cabello lo estaban adormilando como la mejor de las nanas, incluso cuando aquel mismo tacto volvía a encender un pequeño horno en su bajo vientre, forzándose a salir de la sensación para poder hablar.

-¿De qué?- fue lo que este preguntó a su vez, solo concentrando en la figura de este.

Y, después de parecer que el asunto estaba olvidado, disfrutando del tacto del otro, solo se quedaron en silencio durante un buen tiempo, contemplándose como si nunca, antes de ese momento, se hubieran mirado de verdad a los ojos.

…...

Unas montañas de oro más abajo, los demás enanos de la montaña se había reunido tras realizar una nueva búsqueda infructuosa.

No habían conseguido encontrar la piedra del Arca por ningún lugar y, tras confirmar con el resto de sus compañeros que a ellos les había pasado lo mismo, se habían reunido para ir a decírselo a Thorin, aun sabiendo que este solo se llenaría de furia y volvería a mandarlos a realizar una nueva búsqueda, que seria tan inútil como las 5 anteriores.

Sin embargo, cuando se habían acercado al lugar donde, supuestamente, este se encontraba y habían oído los primeros gemidos de Bilbo, solo habían podido quedarse quietos donde estaban. Algunos, perturbados por la situación, otros sonrojados por estar allí oyéndolos como si fueran unos vulgares cotillas, otros fruncieron el ceño sin saber bien que pensar de aquel asunto. Pero, sin embargo, nadie se movió de allí, incluso cuando, al final, oyeron a Bilbo decirle a Thorin lo de la joya del rey.

Su búsqueda se había acabado, estaba claro, pero ninguno de los enanos se atrevía a dar un paso al frente.

-¿Los...los interrumpimos?- preguntó Bofur, con una especie de sonrisa nerviosa en su cara tras haber oído el espectáculo como el que más.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, muchacho!-exclamó Balín.-Será mejor que dejemos a esos dos solos. Cuando el rey nos necesite, ya nos mandará llamar. Aunque creo que ya no tenemos que preocupar por lo que la piedra pueda hacerle.

-Ahora tenemos a Bilbo para contrarrestar la maldición, ¿verdad?- dijo Dori, sonriendo.

Siendo de los más jóvenes, no parecía que le hubiera quedado muy claro lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Necesito una copa ya- dijo Kili, volviéndose para alejarse de allí.

-Te secundó- le siguió su hermano.

Y así, poco a poco, los enanos quedaron entre ellos, en silencio, sobre no hablar nunca sobre ese tema. Aquella escena quedaría para siempre como un momento intimo entre Thorin y Bilbo. Y ellos buscarían un buen barril, sacado de la ciudad del Lago cuando les habían dado suministro, para tratar de cogerse una buena borrachera que eliminara aquellos sonidos de sus oídos de una vez y para siempre.

 **Fin.**

 **Ufff. Lo he terminado. Por fin. Empecé a escribirlo a las 4 y cuarto y ya son las 7 y media pasadas, pero quería tenerlo terminado para mañana para poder subirlo. Tenía la impresión de que si arrancaba pero no llegaba a terminarlo, tardaría más de unos días en hacerlo.**

 **No sé lo que os habrá parecido a vosotros, pero yo me he dado cuenta que ver escenas entre ellos dibujados por otros o ver bonitos momentos en la película no tiene nada que ver con escribir sobre ellos. Ha habido momentos en los que, como estaba imaginando a los actores en esa situación, me han dejado congelada. No me gusta imaginar nada mientras escribo porque me bloqueo. Siempre he creído que mis mejores fanfic´s salen cuando estoy completamente desconectada y solo dejo que mis manos se muevan.**

 **Aun así, espero que os haya gustado este primer fanfic de Thorin y Bilbo. Tengo pensado en hacer más, pero no me metáis prisa con eso. También he subido un video a youtube de ellos dos con escenas de la película. Se llama ``The Hobbit - Thorin and Bilbo´´, por si queréis echadle un vistazo, pero espero que esto os haya dejado satisfechos por el momento.**

 **Como siempre, decir que espero que nos sigamos leyendo y que os mantengáis sanos.**

 **Bye. -^^-**


End file.
